


Completely Unexpected

by feministdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean Winchester Has a Cat Allergy, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministdean/pseuds/feministdean
Summary: AU: My incredibly stupid cat just jumped out of my apartment window after a bird and you caught her in your arms like a baby and looked up, stared me dead in the eye and said “I think you dropped something”





	Completely Unexpected

“I think you dropped something.”

Castiel can’t believe his eyes. While he loves Simba, his orange tabby maine coon cat, he’s still incredibly stupid considering he thinks that jumping out of the apartment’s bedroom window after a bird is a good idea. Castiel doesn’t know what to expect when he runs after Simba and looks down to the street to find him.

He definitely doesn’t expect to see a gorgeous guy with a sweet smile holding him.

Castiel takes a deep breath to calm himself as a relieved smile forms on his lips. “Oh my god, did you catch him?”

“Yeah,” the guy nods. “I can bring him up if you need me to!”

Castiel shakes his head. “No, no. I can come down. Hold on!”

Quickly, Castiel turns from the window and heads into the living room to slip on his shoes and grab his keys before he walks out his apartment to the elevator. When he walks into the elevator once it opens its doors, a tight knot grow in Castiel’s stomach. The guy that caught Simba is ridiculously cute and he wants to say something to make a good first impression.

Castiel hasn’t been on a date in months and he supposes hitting on the guy that caught his idiotic cat would be good as any to make a move. While the elevator dings as it passes each floor, he rattles his brain on something to say. Maybe a clever thing about cats? Or would that be too obvious?

Finally, the elevator dings as the doors open when it arrives on the first floor. Castiel’s stomach stays in anticipated knots until he walks outside and sees how much the guy is struggling to hold Simba.

“ _HuuESCHHoo! Heh-EERSSCHghh!_ ” the guy curls into his upper shoulder as he sneezed then tightens his grip as the cat tried to wiggle out of his arms. “I’m sorry! You have to stay _heh.._ _HaaERSCHuhhh!_ ”

“ _Meow!_ ”

“Wow, you still have him,” Castiel says as he briskly walks to them. “I thought he would have escaped by now. He usually hates it when people hold him for too long.”

Immediately, the guy looks from his shoulder to Castiel. “Yeah, I can te _ee... snf_ _!_ Tell. It’s been hard to keep him here. _snfSNF!_ ”

“I’m so sorry about this,” Castiel says while he takes Simba out of the guy’s arms and curls his own around his cat. When he takes in the guy’s teary, reddening eyes and the pink hue on his nose, his guilt grows. “I didn’t know you were allergic. Fuck, I feel horrible. Do you need anything? I have tissues and some Benadryl in my apartment if you want to come up for a second.”

The guy shakes his head before he turns away to sneeze into his shoulder. “ _Huh-ESChhuh! Ahh… eekTSCHhkh!_ ” he looks at Castiel again with a soft smile when he finishes. “I’d love that. My name’s Dea _ahh.._ ” his eyebrows knit together while his eyes closed and nose scrunches up. “ _HuhTSSHHuh! Uhh-ETSCHhuh! Snf!_ Dean, by the wa- _heh!_ By the way.”

“Yeah, I should have started with that,” Castiel says around a chuckle. “I’m Castiel. So, are you ready?”

Dean gives a short nod as he rubs his nose, clearly trying to starve off a sneeze. He grabs the door for both of them then follows Castiel into the elevator, letting Castiel push the ‘5’ button for the fifth floor. It’s quiet as Castiel backs into the left corner while Dean stays at the right.

Castiel hopes it’s far enough for Dean to get a little bit of relief. When Dean’s breath hitches again before a fit of three itchy sneezes as the elevator reaches the third floor, it’s obvious that space doesn’t do a thing.

“Bless you,” Castiel says and he smiles at Dean when he looks at him. “Probably like at least ten times by now. I hope you’re not feeling too miserable.”

“Not at all. Like I said, I like ca─ _NktSHH! TssCHEW! Snf! SnfSNF!_ I like cats. I'm worse with dogs,” Dean’s expression becomes wary once the elevator dings and opens on the fifth floor. “You don’t have a dog, do you?”

Castiel chuckles and walks out of the elevator to lead them to his apartment. “Nope. It’s just me and Simba.” When he reaches his door, he shifts Simba to his left arm then digs in his pocket for his key. Quickly, he grabs it and pushes it in the lock, pushing the door open a moment later. “So, this is my apartment. It’ll only take a second to grab you some water and an antihistamine.”

“Before you go,” Dean sniffs. “where is your bathroom?”

“It’s down the hall and the first door to your left.”

Castiel watches Dean nod before excusing himself. When Sibma meows again, Castiel makes his way to his bedroom to lock the cat away before he goes to his bathroom to grab the bottle of Zyrtec and lint roller. He uses several sheets to take off as much cat fur as he can before he goes to the kitchen.

After he fills a glass of water, he walks into the living room to see that Dean is still in the other bathroom. He uses the time to fluff the pillows on the couch and clean up a little. Regardless of the interesting circumstances in meeting Dean, it’s always important to make a good first impression.

At least that's what his father has told him.

When Dean is still in the bathroom after five minutes, Castiel walks down the hall and quickly hears the soft muffles of sneezing. Instantly, Castiel’s stomach drops and he wonders if asking the other man to come up was a terrible decision. After listening to his last small fit that seemed more desperate than the last, it seemed that it was.

Hesitantly, Castiel knocks on the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Castiel hears a slight inflection in Dean’s voice as he listens to soft sniffling before the door opens. “Sorry I just...” Dean’s brows knit together once more and he dips his face in the crook of his elbow just in time. “ _NktSHH! hh’ehTCHuh! -ignTSCHghh!_ ”

“Bless you,” Castiel says and takes in Dean’s reddening and watery eyes when he looks up, trying not to watch as his nose twitches every few moments. “I have some Zyrtec and water in the living room. I’m sure you’d love to leave since my apartment is covered in cat hair.”

While Dean’s hand travels to his nose at the comment, he doesn’t respond and walks into the living room to grab the Zyrtec on the coffee table. He sniffles as he opens it. “You’re probably the… _hehNKTSHh!_  
Nicest person I’ve met since moving here.”

“Yeah? Where are you from?”

“Kansaaa _…_ ” Dean’s voice hitches as nose scrunches together and eyes flutter close. He’s able to grab several tissues from the box on the coffee table before the fit begins. As he sneezes, Castiel sees that the Zyrtec is still in the other hand. The steadiness of the bottle makes Castiel assume that Dean has been in this situation before. The other man’s voice is filled with congestion when he speaks again. “Kansas. I should─ _heh! HupTSCHHuh! ArrSCHHhoo!_ Go. _Snf!_ ”

“Oh.”

This wasn’t part of Castiel’s plan at all. In actuality, though, what _was_ his plan?

“I’m sorry,” Dean puts the Zyrtec bottle on the coffee table. Of course, Castiel can’t deny the sincerity of the other man and follows him to the front door. “I just can’t stop sneezing and I look absolutely… _EhhNTSSh! Hh’IHSHhhue!_ Terrible.”

“No, you look great.” Castiel’s eyes widen at the comment. “I mean─”

Dean’s cheeks blush. “I usually have lunch at the coffee shop across the street during the week. If you think I look great now, you should see me then.”

Castiel smiles softly. “I guess I’ll have to.”

“Of course. Snf! It was nice meeting you Castiel and I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.”

With that, Castiel closes the door then leans against it. He couldn’t get the man’s soft eyes and sweet voice out of his head. Castiel couldn’t wait until Monday.


End file.
